Carla (Fairy Tail)
Carla is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. She is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter before joining Fairy Tail. She is voiced by Yui Horie in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jad Saxton in the English version of the anime. Appearance Carla is a small, white, kitten-like Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Personality Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother, despite having been raised by her. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she at first despises him. Later, when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon and she in turn saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has been shown to smile more, usually with Happy near by, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. She also has a fondness for Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats, though she eventually makes an exception with Happy. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutral Good Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Female Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Weaklings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Psychics Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:Kids Category:Outright Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Hope Bringer Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:In Love